The invention relates to a multi-component dressing for treating wounds of the human or animal body using a reduced pressure, having a wound-covering element for mounting the dressing at the surface of the skin and mucous membrane and at least one connecting site, which is in contact with the wound space and over which the materials, in the wound space, can be evacuated.
Such a multi-component dressing is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,643. It is a disadvantage of the known multi-component dressing that the wound secretion can be withdrawn from the region of the wound exclusively over a hose line.